


Little Angel

by BambiRex



Series: Garden Lodge Family Shenanigans [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But mostly fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, death mention, fem!queen, freddie and jane are amazing mothers, king!au, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: The story of how Gabriel Mercury-Hutton found a new home.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Garden Lodge Family Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> As we know, A Miracle On Earth ended with Freddie and Jane adopting Gabriel- but I wanted to round that story out, and show how exactly they came across their second baby!

He was so tiny, so fragile, that Freddie was almost scared of holding him- she was afraid he would break like a piece of fine porcelain. It was so much different than holding Layla: she was much bigger, much chubbier even as a newborn, so full of life and rude health. This baby was pale and frail, a tired little bird, blinking up at Freddie with the saddest pair of green eyes Freddie had ever seen in her entire life; she didn’t even realize babies could look this sad.

She felt Jane’s warm hand on her back, and she finally managed to breathe again. She leaned back against her wife slightly, seeking comfort in her warmth, for herself and the baby, especially. He needed the shelter to keep him safe from the awful things life could have offered, from the terrible threats lingering around in the air, from the unspeakable that almost happened to him. He needed to be loved, properly.

’’What happened to his Mum?” Jane asked. Her voice sounded calm to those who didn’t know her well, but Freddie did: she recognized the pained edge in it, could tell her wife was just as upset as she was. They didn’t hear the full story yet: when the adoption agency called them about a baby who was in dire need of some loving care, the only extra information they received is that he became an orphan recently, and they needed to find him a home as soon as possible. But even without the details, it wasn’t hard to tell that despite his life being so short so far, the baby already went through more awful things than he should have.

’’Overdose.” Nancy, the social worker who contacted them, sighed, shaking her head. ’’Mum literally knocked herself out while the baby was laying next to her.”

Freddie bit her lip, glancing down at the tiny boy in her arms. She couldn’t even imagine the pain, the fear this fragile little thing was going through when he kept wailing for his Mummy who would never answer again. She blinked rapidly, trying not to have a mental breakdown in front of Nancy.

’’The neighbours heard the crying,” Nancy continued, looking equally distraught. ’’They called the police immediately, because they figured something was very wrong. The mother went out a lot, even with her newborn, it didn’t make sense that there was no movement around the flat.”

’’And the father?” Jane asked, her eyes fixated on the little boy’s face that was crumpled up in frustration. She reached out to gently stroke a finger down his cheek, and he was immediately soothed, relaxing back into Freddie’s arms. Freddie glanced at her wife, then back at the little boy, and her heart clenched. It was clear, that the both of them agreed: no matter what happens next, they would help him, come Hell or high water.

’’Nothing. Clearly no one else was in the house, because the baby was left alone for days, with no care. There wasn’t a name on the birth certificate either, so I think it’s safe to assume the mother didn’t know, either.”

’’So he’s completely alone.” Freddie said, the words barely coming out as the lump in her throat blocked their way. How could anyone abandon their child, such a sweet little thing, without a care in the world? How could anyone be okay with the idea that their own child’s fate was uncertain, that no one was to know if he would survive being left without food and proper care for days on end? She was never the type to judge; she had a four years old kid, she knew exactly, that tending to a child is hard. But this wasn’t the case of someone giving the baby up for adoption: this was about someone not giving a fly about that baby, and it made Freddie angry. She couldn’t comprehend it.

Jane squeezed her shoulder gently, soothingly, and Freddie let out a shaky breath. When she looked down again, the boy was looking up at them, some of the sadness gone from his eyes. He seemed curious now, his eyes moving from Freddie to Jane and back, taking them all in. It was almost as if he felt that he was finally safe now, that things were going to be okay, after all.

’’Yes.” Nancy replied, leaning back against her desk. She studied the couple, watched the way they tenderly cradled the poor little thing, and a small smile formed on her lips. ’’As I said, he needs to be taken in ASAP. Our fosters are completely overwhelmed, and we would also prefer for him to have a permanent home. We called a few other parents in waiting, but everyone wants a pretty, perfect little baby with no baggage.” She rolled her eyes. ’’He was premature, and he has some trouble with his lungs. Nothing too severe, but it’s enough to put off a lot of potentional adopters. Some of them even claimed they are scared to take him, because his mother must have been involved with dangerous drug dealers, and that they would come after them.”

’’That’s ridiculous.” Freddie huffed, and Jane shook her head in disbelief. The idea that some adoptive parents picked their babies like fancy clothes from a catalogue, sickened them.

’’Look,” Nancy continued, ’’I don’t want to beat around the bushes here. You two seem genuinely nice, and looking at your profiles in our registration system, I can’t really imagine any of you causing him harm, but I hope you understand that we need to examine your living conditions before we can sign the papers. Nothing too drastic, just a checking-in. I believe you mentioned you have a little girl?”

’’Yes.” Jane said, her lips twitching into a proud smile.

’’Is she adopted too?”

’’No, she’s our biological child.” Jane replied softly. Freddie’s heart gave a happy little jolt as she looked up at her: gone were the days when Jane constantly questioned whether Layla was really ’’hers”, because she wasn’t the one who gave birth to her. Now she knew exactly, that blood didn’t make a family: Layla was both of theirs, even if she only carried one of their DNAs. She was their little joy- and if the circumstances will allow it, this little boy will be too.

’’A child psychologist would like to question her.” Nancy said. She gave Freddie a reassuring smile when she drew in a sharp breath. ’’Don’t worry, we would only ask a few questions to check her mental health a bit. It has nothing to do with you two, or the fact that you’re both women: it’s standard protocol for everye couple who already has a kid before adopting another.”

’’Alright, we understand.” Jane said, rubbing comforting circles onto Freddie’s back. The baby let out a soft whine, then he reached his small hand towards Jane, whining again. Freddie’s face ached with her smile at the awestruck expression on her wife’s face.

’’I think he would like you to cuddle with him too, darling.”

Jane nodded eagerly, and Freddie carefully handed her the baby. Jane cradled him against her chest, and Freddie could have seriously melted at the sight: Jane’s hands almost completely engulfed the tiny little thing, but she held him with gentleness and precision. She held him the same way she did to Layla when she was a baby.

’’You two are clearly experts.” Nancy smiled, looking over the warm little scene in front of her. ’’Is it safe to assume that you would like to adopt him?”

’’Absolutely.” Freddie replied right away. There was no reason to think about it anymore: he needed them, and they fell in love immediately.

’’As I said, we would run the examinations that I mentioned, in a few days, if that’s alright with you. If we find everything alright, he’s yours.” Nancy said, and Jane and Freddie shared a look, both of them smiling. They couldn’t wait.

’’This will also give you a chance to change your mind, because as I mentioned he has some breathing problems; it can be tamed with an inhaler, nothing drastic, but if you…”

’’I don’t think we will change our minds.” Jane cut her off softly, her smile widening when the baby let out a tiny, gurgling sound, as if in agreement. Maybe he wasn’t legally their child yet, but as far as they were concerned, they were his mothers already: his loving parents, who would never abandon him, no matter what. He would never have to be afraid, never have to go hungry and upset again: he will always have someone he can rely on. He will have a real family who would always protect him.

’’Does he have a name?” Freddie asked, gently stroking the small patch of dirty blond hair on the baby’s head. ’’You said he has a birth certificate.”

’’He does.” Nancy said, reaching into the drawer to retrieve the document, handing it over to Freddie. ’’I think Gabriel is a really pretty name, but if the adoption process goes through, and he’s yours, you can change it.”

Freddie and Jane looked down at the birth certificate, the messy ’’Gabriel” scribbled above the dotted line. When their eyes met again, they both knew the answer.

’’We won’t change it.” Jane said, and for the first time since they’ve been allowed to hold him, the baby smiled.

’’Gabriel is a very fitting name for him.” Freddie agreed, stroking the baby’s cheek, to which he let out a delighted little laugh, making the both of them smile.

’’Our little angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a certain scenario that you would like me to turn into a fic for the series, you can suggest it here in the comments or on my tumblr, bambirexwrites, and I'll add it to the list! :))


End file.
